Another DxD: King of Demons
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: After his sacrifice during the battle against Goetia, Solomon was given another chance along with a quest by God. Now he found himself in the world of Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. A world where the Age of Gods had not ended. It is a dangerous world to live in but for Solomon, it's just another tuesday.
1. Chapter 1

**I really can't resist writing my newest idea. I resisted the last 3 or 4 ideas I got like a Gundam Seed Destiny x Ultraman crossover but there's no way I can resist this. After all that, how can I resist writing about Solomon? Besides, with devils as main theme in DxD, we all want to see how the King of Magic deal with them, right? Okay, so again, I'm only setting up base for now so bear with me if I don't update this as often. I do want to finish my 13 Longinus first and then there is Angel's Blessing and the others.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fate Grand Order or DxD.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Return of Solomon**

 _ARS NOVA_

Romani Archman, no, the true Solomon unleashed his first Noble Phantasm, returning his ten rings to heaven thus erasing the 72 Demon Gods and weakening Goetia significantly. But with this last act, he had also doomed himself to be erased from the Throne of Heroes, no, from existence itself.

But he does not regret it. If it means the continued survival of humanity, of the friends he made during his time as Romani Archman, then he would gladly do so. Solomon, the King of Magic, disappear from the world with a smile.

…

…

…

"Solomon…"

King Solomon open his eyes and realized he is not gone. He is floating in a place that can only be described as 'the void' as he can see nothing but darkness all around him. But that's strange. He knew for a fact that unleashing Ars Nova should've annihilated him but here he is right now still in the form of the person known as Solomon. Or is this how disappearing from existence works? Even with his wisdom, he knows nothing about disappearing into the infinite void.

"Solomon…"

There was that voice again, calling his name. It took Solomon a few seconds but he finally regains his bearing. Dying is certainly different this time around. Last time he died peacefully after all. He could feel pain all over his body. Not surprising as he's supposedly annihilated from existence. But since he has a 'self' here and he is perfectly aware, then does that mean he still exists?

"I see you have awakened, Solomon."

As the throbbing headache subsided, Solomon can finally hear the voice clearly and can't help but feel surprised. He had heard that voice once a long time ago, so long ago that it felt like a a mere dream of an age long past. Three thousand years ago to be precise, back when he was still alive as the third King of Israel.

"Lord, you saved me."

It has been so long but Solomon can never forget the voice of God even if thousands of years and more than one lifetime had passed. As long as he is Solomon, he will never forget that voice.

"Indeed it is I, my child. I have seen what you have done and again, I am proud of you."

Solomon felt warmth overcome him.

"I am only doing what I feel is right."

"Just like all those years ago when you choose wisdom over treasure and power. But I am sorry my child, I brought you here because again I am in need of you."

Figures he is needed for something. But at this point, anything is better than disappearing from existence and a request from God is something he would not think twice about doing. He is Solomon, the King of Israel, the King of Magic, and most of all… a Chosen of God. And God had saved him from disappearing.

"What is thy bidding, oh Lord. I am your humble servant. Your will is my command."

"Very well. Listen Solomon, for I have grave news. In another reality, a part of me was killed physically in a war thousands of years ago against Devils and Fallens of that world. This was all because that 'Me' sealed the beast of apocalypse and was severely weakened. After 'My' physical body was killed, that part of 'Me' rejoined me and it is that part of me is worried that what He left was not enough to face the coming threat."

Solomon understands. So God has a part of him physically manifesting in another world and He was killed in a war due to being severely weakened after sealing the apocalyptic beast. Now He is worried about that particular world and Solomon can already see where this is going.

"Solomon, this one last duty is something I trust only you to fulfill. Save that world and then you may live the rest of your life in peace. Carve yourself a new legend, and become the hero we all know you are."

Solomon silently nodded. He could feel a floor forming under him and he now stood up straight as gravity returns. But there is one thing he needed to ask before he left for his last task.

"Lord, can my magecraft and Noble Phantasm work in another world? I believe that the world you are sending me works with a different set of rules and I fear that I might be useless if my body is not compatible with the kind of power that world works under."

"Do not fret my child. You will retain all your power as a Heroic Spirit as I extracted you from the Throne before you could disappear. You will arrive there as a living Heroic Spirit and you will be able to utilize that world's magic. As my parting gift to you, I return to you your Rings. But it is different for it has no more connection to your Demon Gods. Instead your Rings are now connected to the Devils of that world. What power it holds now, you will find out soon, just as you always have. And remember my child that you will never be alone."

With God's declaration, Solomon felt the familiar weight of his ten Rings in each of his fingers. It appears similar like his old ones but he can feel that they are also different at the same time. With this, he is ready. Giving one last deep bow, the King of Magic left towards the light and to his new life.

* * *

-Kuoh academy-

Solomon, or now known by his alternate ego, Dr. Romani Archman, or more well known as Roman, sighs as he found the three familiar faces entering the infirmary looking like they've been mauled by bears, or rather, beaten up by kendo club girls. He gestured at the bed and the infamous group of students known as the perverted trio sat there like usual as he start their usual treatment.

"It's the twelfth time this week that I have to treat you boys. Can't you guys cut down on the peeping? I can't treat you every four hours, I have other things to take care of."

Roman scolded them. He has been in the school for only one month but he had treated the boys every single day ever since he got to know them, which is quite quick since they're frequently sent to the infirmary for being beaten up after peeping on girls, particularly the kendo club.

"Geez, how can you be a harem king if you act like this? Girls will be more inclined to beat you rather than date you."

Out of the trio, the one called Hyoudou Issei genuinely look down in shame when he said that. But it is not because he regret being a pervert, no. But it's because he wants to be a harem king yet he also knew that his perverted act is stopping him from taking the first step to fulfill that dream.

Roman has no real problem with a young student dreaming to become a harem king. He would actually help him in any way he can. If he condone Issei's dream, he would be a hypocrite. After all, he has 700 wives and 300 concubines during his life as King. Girls, his sole weakness during his life. Thankfully he doesn't chase skirts around anymore. That would be disastrous in this day and age… not like he would care though. He is Solomon the wise so he could figure something out.

And to be serious, he doesn't really care if Issei and his friends go peeking on girls. That's how his father met his mother after all. It would actually be funny if one of the girls actually fell for any of the three after being peeked enough though he seriously doubted that but hey, it is funny. But he is a school nurse now and a well respected doctor back in Chaldea. He must act as a responsible adult and admonish them.

"You guys better stop peeking, at least for a while if I can't convince you to stop permanently. If I catch you guys being sent here for that again, I'll make sure the three of you won't recover for a week."

He glared at them and the three students nervously nodded.

"""We understand sensei."""

"Good. Now you guys can go home."

He make a gesture of shooing them away and again sighs when the trio exited the infirmary. He grabbed his mug and took a sip as he look out the window. It has been a month since he arrived in this world and he had spread his familiar all over the world to gather information. Without gaia resisting magecraft in this world. He doesn't need to worry about upkeep to keep them existing. Not like he would have any trouble being a living Heroic Spirit and all.

He decided to stay in japan and build his base of operation here in Kuoh. It's actually for sentimental reasons more than anything else. Fujimaru Ritsuka, his friend and Chaldea's only active master is Japanese and the Holy Grail War he fought in was in Fuyuki, Japan. As for why he settled down in Kuoh, he originally want to settle in Fuyuki but that town doesn't exist and Kuoh is close to where it would be on the map and when he passed by, he felt the presence of a number of devils so he decided to watch them for now.

Who knew that devils in this world looks like normal highschool students. That's a real novelty. And it's a great coincidence that the school that they attend is in need of a school nurse. He got to use that doctorate degree again and to be honest, he loves being Romani Archman.

Roman put his coffee back on the table when he saw something that caught his attention and it is not something that he like. A fallen angel had just approached Hyoudou Issei. To think that a fallen angel is actually right there in front of the school gate, what the hell are the devils doing? With a wave of his hand, Roman made a familiar in the form of a dove to follow them. He need to know what the fallen angel want with Issei though he already got a clue on what it could be.

Hyoudou Issei, he had been observing him for a while… which is very easy considering that he came to the infirmary on a daily basis what with being beaten up by the kendo girls. God gave him information much the same way as the Holy Grail did when he came to this world. It is just a summary of the Great War, the current condition of the supernatural world, and the most important thing of all, Sacred Gears.

Sacred Gears, they are like Noble Phantasm with unique powers given to humans. But perhaps because God physically died before it could be completed that it shows several anomalies that God wouldn't have meant to make for them like how Sacred Gears can be obtained by half bloods. It was meant specifically for humans after all.

On that note, his Rings seem to work as a sort of sacred gear though calling it a sacred gear would be… not quite right. It is exclusively made for him and it will pass on along with him. It's still a Noble Phantasm that belongs to him but it works differently from his old Rings. It has some rather amusing effects.

Then Roman got a report from his familiar. It seems that Issei will be having a date with the fallen angel. Is this a honey trap? Most likely. But she might be genuine. For now though, he would observe and if the fallen try to do anything… well, he'll have to show them why it's bad to mess with someone under the watch of the King of Magic.

* * *

It turns out that the fallen did want something and that is his sacred gear, or to be precise, eliminating him before his sacred gear activated. A rather reasonable move although done with little caution there are lots of ways it can go wrong. He was already at the scene that night so he quickly moved the moment he realize her intention. But he's too late. By the moment he arrived, Issei had been stabbed by the fallen angel.

"Tch, I'm too late. No, I can still save him!"

Solomon snap his finger and the fallen angel instantly combusted. Ignoring the burning fallen angel, Solomon focuses on trying to save Issei. He had put on a bounded field that separates the area from the world at large, preventing anyone from coming in or going out or even noticing a whole area missing from the world. He examines Issei and quickly work to save him.

As he works, he found out why Issei's being targeted. His sacred gear is not an ordinary sacred gear. Out of the various types of sacred gears, there is one class that is special compared to the other. That class is called Longinus, sacred gears with power so great they could theoretically kill gods if used correctly. But after examining Issei's sacred gear, he knows that it is no theory. It is the real deal. This type of sacred gear is truly that powerful in the correct bearer. For instance, if used by Arturia Pendragon, Issei's Longinus could allow her to really reach the realm of the gods and kill one. Give one to him and… let's just say blowing up a planet is not so hard.

"If I only heal him right now…"

Solomon began to consider his options. Issei and his sacred gear will definitely be targeted if other people knew about him. Just healing him won't solve the fundamental problem, just giving him more time to live and he will eventually find himself in similar situation and perhaps at that time, Solomon won't be nearby to help him. Issei will need power, enough power for him to start off on his harsh path, enough power to fend off for himself.

And Solomon is capable of giving him that power.

But he hesitates. The power of his Rings is permanent and one-time use only. He cannot take the power he grants unless he unleashes Ars Nova once again. Is this the right choice? The fate of the world is at stake. If he gives Issei power then he will also in turn give him a fate worse than running away from the supernatural. But…

"…if you want someone to blame, then blame me, Issei."

Having made his decision, Solomon unleashes the first power of his Rings. One of his Ring glows and from it a beam of light pierces Issei's heart. As Solomon begin his resurrection ritual, a word form on the Ring he's using to resurrect Issei.

Hod

* * *

Evil Pieces, Solomon frowned as he, in his true form, dissected the item piece by piece. He got one from eliminating a stray devil. Extracting that item while pinning down a small-time stray devil is not a terribly difficult thing to do for a Heroic Spirit of his caliber.

Distaste is apparent when you look at his face as he analyzes the chess piece. To increase their population number since devils have a hard time reproducing. He could accept that, but slavery? His people had suffered for that before the exodus and he certainly doesn't like it either even if there is a merit system. This is literally selling your soul to the devil.

There are some people he had identified as 'reincarnated devils'. He had not moved against this abomination for one reason and they are that reason. Some of them are content and genuinely like their new life. Who is he to deny them that choice? It's not like the devils in Kuoh treated their subordinate badly.

For now he shall wait and see. He has other things to do anyway, like summoning his own allies. After all, if he's going to fight a Beast in the future, he will need all the help he can get. Issei is still asleep. The resurrection and his modification will take a while. He had hypnotized Issei's parents, making them think that he's staying with Matsuda and Motohama and he also hypnotized the other members of the perverted trio. It will take a few days until his resurrection is finished.

* * *

Four magic circles are drawn on the floor. It took a while but he managed to finish it. He had to thank God for this help he's been given.

His ten Rings do not serve only as amplification item and weapon but as a connection to the Throne of Heroes and summoning device. But instead of summoning his 72 Demon Gods, he could summon Heroic Spirits to help him on his quest. Of course, he cannot choose the class or the Hero he will summon but he doesn't care about that. The Ring's power will provide them a living body instead of a spiritual container. But if a Servant dies, he cannot summon a replacement this time. His Ring's summoning capability will disappear entirely so it's a one-time use but that's not something he's worried about.

This capability is paired with the ability to gift the same kind of body and power to someone from this world, making them a pseudo-heroic spirit. That ability is what he used on Hyoudou Issei. Speaking of the boy, he should wake up the moment he finished summoning his friends. His plan is to use summon 5 times and gift 5 times, making an equal number of heroic spirits and pseudo-heroic spirits.

"Perfect."

As he waited for the clock to strike twelve, Solomon gather his prana. When the clock does strike twelve, he began to chant. No, it's not a chant, it's not an Aria for a major spell but it is more of a wish, a pleading.

 _"Ohh Throne of Heroes, please hear my calling._

 _The time of Birth had come_

 _I am one who begins all_

 _By my name Solomon I announce_

 _Your self is under me_

 _My fate is in your sword_

 _If you would stand by my cause then answer_

 _Here is my oath_

 _I shall attain all virtues of all Heaven_

 _I shall have dominion over all evils of all Hell_

 _From the Seventh Heaven attended to by three great words of power_

 _Descend from the Throne, protector of the holy balance!"_

All four circles let out a blinding burst of light as power filled all of them. Solomon stood on watch as the light slowly began to die down and four familiar figures appear from the magic circle. Four of his rings now have engravings on them. Malkuth, Keter, Chokmah, Hesed. Four more Emanations had been filled.

Seeing their familiar visage once again, Solomon can't help but smile.

"It's nice to meet you all again, my friends."

* * *

 **And there it is. I rushed the first arc by making Solomon basically ignore everything after Issei was turned to devil. Well, he has things to do and Issei is Rias' responsibility after she turned her. At least he tried to save him. But this is just the beginning. Solomon is preparing his forces.**

 **So how did I do? I honestly got this idea just today and it's a spur-of-the-moment thing. Solomon's version of summoning and his limits since there are no Holy Grail around (if you don't count Sepiroth Graal). Next chapter is where things will get hectic... and I don't know when I'll update.**

 **Updated on 22/03**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait but I also took some time to revise the first chapter. The first chapter has been updated with different content so check it out first before reading this one. Not my best chapter but well, I hate buildups since it's mostly boring.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Unexpected Meeting**

"It's nice to see you all again, my friends."

There was no response to Solomon's greeting. Everyone just continue to stare at him impassively. This confuses the King of Magic as he is sure that he got it right. They should possess the memories of their time in Chaldea. Is he wrong? Did he make a mistake somewhere? He, the King of Magic made a mistake in a simple ritual?

"Areeee? You guys don't remember me?"

"…who are you?"

Arturia Pendragon asked. Solomon began to sweat as he rechecked his notebook. He's sure he got everything down right. Did he screw up something? The amount of prana maybe? No, feeding the circle more prana would strengthen them more and he only give the absolute limit he can afford without revealing himself… which is twenty times more than what a normal master could… each.

As Solomon began to panic, he suddenly hear some snickering from behind him and saw that all his friends are trying to hold back their laughter… except Karna who always look stone-faced. Solomon realized that they're just messing with him and chuckled weakly.

"You almost gave me a heart attack there, Arturia."

"Can a servant even get a heart attack?"

Chiron wondered. Everyone shared a laugh, well, everyone except Karna, who only smiled. Solomon look at all of them. Arturia Pendragon, Chiron, Karna, and Saint George, the familiar faces brought warmth to his heart. He'd love to summon Da Vinci once again but for now, this should do.

"You're all horrible, but it's good to see you all."

* * *

Solomon brought them to the living room and explain to them what happened and why they're in a different world now. He also told them that he planned to summon one more Servant, no, Emanation while the rest will be picked from this world. Everyone took in the information that he gave and understood that there's a threat as great as or greater than Goetia out there. As heroes, all of them agree to join him in his quest.

"So what are we right now? You didn't call us Servants but Emanations during your explanation. Could you elaborate on that?"

Chiron asked. Solomon nodded and began his explanation. This is the first power of his new Rings, the ability to summon or gift the power of a Ring. Apparently it is based on the Ten Sepiroth if the carving on the rings he used so far were of any indication. Each Ring represents one Emanation and there should be more that he had yet to find out. So far as he knows, the Ring could grant the summoned or gifted the body of a Grand Servant not limited by Class like the case with the Servant Classes.

For the four of them who were summoned, their body is just like his, a living body of a classless Grand Servant. They don't need a contract or prana supply to exist in this world. Even Solomon himself is a little surprised at the powerful gift he's been given. It's a powerful replacement to his original Rings and there are many more powers he had yet to figure out and Solomon knows without a doubt that his new Rings will have capabilities to match the ability to call forth 72 Demon Gods.

"That is truly powerful. But I see that you have five Rings marked already. Have you gifted someone already?"

Arturia asked, noticing that five of his Rings are marked while there are only four of them. Solomon decided to take them up to meet his student and possible apprentice.

"His name is Hyoudou Issei. Further explanation will have to wait for later when he woke up. The poor boy was duped and killed by his girlfriend, don't ask, I'll explain more later. I'm too lazy to repeat."

Solomon opened the door to Issei's room. The boy had already woken up by the time he arrived and was surprised to see someone he doesn't know appear. Then Solomon remembers that he's still in his true form. He thought about turning back to his 'Dr. Roman' form but explaining about magic and supernatural will be much easier if he uses his true form.

"Ya Issei, you're up already? I thought it'd take another hour or two."

"W-who are you?! And how do you know me?!"

Issei pointed at him but he doesn't seem nervous or scared at all.

"I saved you from that fallen angel and now you're acting so cold to me? Ohh come on."

Solomon whined.

"Really, who are you? And that thing was not a dream? Did Yuuma really killed me? then how am I arrive… are you the grim reaper?!"

Solomon chuckled and felt as if it's time to surprise him. He snapped his finger and slowly his appearance turn to someone Issei is familiar with. In a second, the form of King Solomon had been replaced by that of Dr. Romani Archman. Seeing the school nurse he's familiar with, Issei could only gape.

"Ro-ro-roman sensei?!"

"Yup, it's me, your favorite teacher. Seriously Issei, you should be careful with who you go out with. If it weren't for me, you would've died. Actually, you did die."

"Wait, that's real? And I'm really dead? Sensei, you're the grim reaper!"

Roman sighs at his student's behavior but he can't blame him. He did die and was resurrected. It would be too much to take in for a normal kid like Issei. But he need to make him understand. After all, with what he possessed, he never had a chance to live a normal life once his power is discovered.

"Looks, Issei, I will explain everything to you so just calm down and listen, okay?"

Issei nodded. Roman then took him to his living room where everyone is now gathered. Roman then start explaining about the supernatural world, this dimension's supernatural world to be precise. He starts from God and the Great War and then of the three Biblical factions. Then finally he reached the main topic of their discussion, sacred gears.

"And that is where you came in. You see Issei, you are in possession of a very powerful sacred gear dubbed as a Longinus, one of the thirteen sacred gear that are powerful enough to potentially be able to slay gods."

"…"

"You don't get any of that, do you?"

Issei shook his head. Roman sight. Issei is not the brightest student around and the topic is rather heavy so he can't really blame him.

"At least tell me what you got."

"Uhh, I get that you're saying that angels, devils, fallens, and other mythological being are real and that I have something called a sacred gear."

Just the essentials. That's good enough for now. He can always explain the details later so it's best to take things slowly while Issei's mind processed what he had just learned. Dumping everything on him in one go won't do anything good anyway. As long as he understands what he needs then that's fine.

"But… then, how did I survive? I was sure that Yuuma stabbed me!"

"Ahh that is because I saved you."

"You saved me?"

Issei look confused now. Until he got an idea in his head.

"Ohh! You're a grim reaper and you saved me because I'm your favorite student!"

Roman facepalmed at the sheer stupidity of his student. The other heroes snicker at his plight. Now he wishes he had summoned Hohenheim instead. Maybe the alchemist could make something that could boost Issei's brain power. God knows the kid needs it.

"No, I'm not the Grim Reaper, Issei. I just happen to have a power that could help you."

"Help me?"

Roman continue to explain about the dangers of the supernatural world. He suspected that if the fallens knew that Issei is still alive, they would try to kill him once again. So Roman gave him an Emanation.

"Wait a minute, what's an Emanation?"

Issei asked.

"It's a little hard to explain in words you could understand. Hmm, let's just say that I blessed you with power so you won't die easily if someone were to target you."

Issei still has more questions after that but Roman told him to go back home. He'd had enough revelations dumped onto him for one day.

* * *

The day after the summoning and his talk with Issei, Romani took a leave from school for one day. After all the work he had done, he felt like he deserved a break. And what better way to spend his break than to visit Akihabara? Together with him are Chiron and Arturia dressed in normal clothing. Well, somewhat normal. Chiron wore a simple black shirt and green hoodie and a blue pants and that is fine but Arturia is wearing a blue jacket and a gym uniform along with a cap. In short, Arturia disguise herself as Mysterious Heroine X. When asked why, she simply replies that it somehow felt natural.

Romani won't push the subject any further than that.

Karna and George have things to do so they didn't come. George decided to scout the abandoned Church at the outskirt of Kuoh while Karna would look after Issei. And then there is the matter about training Issei. But with Chiron around, he could leave that matter to the great teacher of heroes.

For now he just want to enjoy himself.

"So this is Akihabara, the place known as the holy land. Interesting. So where will you start your pilgrimage, King of Magic?"

Chiron asked. The greek teacher appears to be enjoying himself as he look around in slight wonderment at the buildings of Akihabara, a normal reaction for anyone who had never visited the 'holy land'. The King of Magic though already has an idea where to start his 'pilgrimage'.

"Why don't we split up for now? We'll meet up when its sundown right here."

He said to his two companions before running off by himself. Arturia, seeing the excited King of Magic disappearing into the crowd, look up to Chiron. The teacher sweatdropped at the sight of a legendary king acting like a child on sugar high. That can't do anything about it though. He had already disappeared. Following Romani's words, they explore Akihabara by themselves and got lost after the first few turns.

Meanwhile Romani made good use of his storage space and shop literally till he drops. The pockets of King Solomon is very deep and now it's being put to good use for buying hundreds of anime merchandise and blu-ray like there's no tomorrow. After three hours, Romani had already bought almost two hundred figma and three hundred nendroids from almost two dozen stores.

Thanks to his magical storage space, even after his massive purchase, Romani is walking down the street of Akihabara with only a box of pocky in his hand. Next he stopped in front of a store selling Gunpla. He browse through the mecha collection, impressed at the large number of variation. He knew of Gunpla but he never had the chance to buy one before.

"G-Lucifer, I wonder what the real Lucifer would think if he see this?"

Romani mused.

"Probably he will feel amused."

Romani didn't expect to hear an answer from beside him. He look to his left and found a girl leaning close to the shelves browsing Gunpla. The girl is very cute. She wears a magical girl cosplay though Romani couldn't remember from which series. He's still catching up on the numerous magical girl series. The girl is a perfect magical girl cosplayer with short stature and cute face and she even has the perfect twintail hair! It's even more perfect because she's a maou shoujo!

What? Romani would of course recognize her devilish presence and he made sure that he can identify important people in the supernatural world by face. Despite his seemingly laid back attitude, he was not made King for nothing. King Solomon's wisdom was legendary.

"Ooo! A magical girl! I'm sorry I can't tell the series. I'm still marathoning all magical girl series from the beginning."

"So you just found out about the wonderful world of magical girls?!"

"It's sad that I never had time to check on the magical girl series but now… I have awakened to something wonderful."

That was how King of Magic Solomon met Maou Serafall Leviathan… while checking out Gunpla.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Again, I will remind you guys that the first chapter has been updated so for those who just skipped and read the second chapter without checking the note I left up there, check the updated first chapter before reading, capiche? Now, I believe the Servant System has been used too many times so I use the Emanations this time. Those familiar with the Sephiroth should recognize what I'm using. This will also give more variations than just the classes we're familiar with. Emanations are different from Servant Classes, that's what I will say for now. More will be revealed in time. And for how powerful the Emanations are, they're basically Grand Servant in terms of power.**

 **Ring of Sephiroth**

1\. Keter (Emanation of Crown): Karna

2\. Chokmah (Emanation of Wisdom): Chiron

3\. Binah (Emanation of Knowledge): ?

4\. Hesed (Emanation of Kindness): Georgius

5\. Gevurah (Emanation of Severity): ?

6\. Tiferet (Emanation of Beauty): ?

7\. Netzah (Emanation of Victory): ?

8\. Hod (Emanation of Glory): Hyoudou Issei

9\. Yesod (Foundation of Life): ?

10\. Malkuth (Emanation of Kingdom) : Arturia Pendragon

 **These are the Emanations. Five more to be filled and all of them I have already decided so sorry. I'll just wrap things up here. Any questions can be left for the next chapter. Ohh and have I mentioned that Solomon will be paired with Serafall in this story?**

 **Sorry but I won't be answering reviews for this chapter. My computer is a bastard that will lag if I connect to the internet for more than twenty minutes. I'll be fixing it soon. But rest assured that I do read reviews. I made these changes after reading some reviews about Solomon's characterization by me. Hope this is much better. Can't get 100% though.**


End file.
